Smilodon
|appearances = Episode 1.1 (skeleton) Episode 2.3 Episode 2.6 Episode 2.7 ''Primeval Evolved'' Intro Episode 3.1 }} Smilodon (or Sabre-toothed cat) is a predatory big cat from the Pleistocene. As its name suggests, it has two large, scythe-like sabre teeth. Smilodon lived in South and North America and hunted Macrauchenia. Smilodon was the largest sabre-toothed cat, being up to three metres long and weighing up to 350 kilograms. Facts Smilodon was a prehistoric cat, larger than the modern African lion and twice its weight. Despite having large, menacing sabre-teeth, in reality they were quite fragile and they could easily be broken if they hit a bone. Smilodon could only kill its prey by using its immense power, and only when it had its prey firmly pinned down to ground could it use its sabre teeth to bite down and crush its prey's throat. It was also estimated to have been capable of speeds of 30 kilometers per hour. However, it could not sustain this speed for long as it had low stamina. In Primeval Episode 2.3 )]]A Smilodon cub apparently came through an Anomaly to the 1990s - early 2000s. Valerie Irwin found it in her garage and raised it, believing it to be an escaped government genetic experiment. The Smilodon was tame to Valerie, but killed her boyfriend Dave when he "got careless." Valerie took care of it, and it treated her as a motherly figure as it had known her since it was a cub. The Smilodon stalked and killed Warren in Blue Sky Park's paintballing area, and the park's owner, Peter Campbell, at a train station the following night. When the ARC team investigated and realised what the Smilodon was, they tried to trap it in a pit the day after Campbell's death. But the trap went awry when the Smilodon chased Nick Cutter up a tree and escaped. Later, when Cutter went to Valerie's house searching for the Smilodon, Valerie set the creature on Cutter. The Smilodon chased and fought Cutter through and out of the house, until Valerie intervened. The Smilodon then killed Valerie in a frenzy before Abby Maitland tranquilised it. )]] The Smilodon was then taken by the ARC, but Oliver Leek had it smuggled to his Creature Prisonto use the Smilodon as part of his creature army. Leek covered up the Smilodon's disappearance by telling Cutter that it had died and its body had been destroyed as a health and safety protocol. Episode 2.6/2.7 Oliver used the captive Smilodon to try and kill Abby, Jenny Lewis, Connor Temple and Caroline Steel by locking the four in a room with the creature. Abby faced up to the Smilodon when she recognised it. It tried to attack her but Abby dodged the Smilodon's attack, causing the creature to accidentally trip the controls; freeing the group. The Smilodon then escaped into the facility. )]] The Smilodon and the other creatures were later lured back to the cage room by the feeding time siren and locked inside with Stephen Hart. The trapped creatures, including the Smilodon, set about surrounding and killing Stephen, then presumably died when they turned on and destroyed each other. Other references Episode 1.1 )]] Cutter had a Smilodon skeleton in his office at the Central Metropolitan University, and Connor had Smilodon on his database of extinct vertebrates. Episode 1.4 When Helen Cutter was captured by the Home Office, she tricked them into taking her to Matchroom Stadium by lying to them that there was a pride of Smilodon on the other side of the Anomaly in the stadium. Episode 3.1 The Smilodon in Episode 2.7 was visible in Cutter's flashback of Stephen's death. Episode 3.3 When Helen and the Cutter Clone looked at Cutter's matrix model, a post-it note was seen with Smilodon, Pleistocene written on it. ''Primeval Evolved'' Intro )]] Smilodon is among the creatures sketched and recorded by Abby in Your sketchbook. Trivia *The Smilodon in Series 2 is slightly larger than the real animal. *Though not officially confirmed for certain, as Valerie stated that the Smilodon she raised was inexplicably in her garage when she found it would strongly implies that this was where the Anomaly that the Smilodon had come through was located. *The Smilodon in Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals resemble the Smilodon in Primeval (at least the regular skin). Category:Creatures Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Cenozoic creatures Category:Pleistocene creatures Category:Mammals Category:Big Cats Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Creatures in captivity Category:Non-Canon Creatures